Saltwater Room
by pastryprincess
Summary: Continuation of "Peach Tarts" from Jareth's POV. Inspired by Owl City's Saltwater Room, pretty fluffy.


Hi it's been a looong time since I wrote anything but had to get this one out of my system. Listened to Owl City's Saltwater Room too much and it started to click how perfect it was for a Labyrinth fanfic. So this is actually a continuation of an earlier fanfic I did called "Peach Tarts". This time though it's from our favorite Goblin King's perspective. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Owl City's Saltwater Room. Wish I did :P

* * *

><p>How long was I asleep? The sun had long since set from when I laid back on the sandy beach. The warmth of the silky white sand felt so comfortable. The music of the ocean had so easily calmed me making me forget all my cares. However, there was one warmth that now was missing from my side.<p>

Leaning up I glanced around and found her walking along the shoreline staring up at the evening sky. The cool evening breeze made me shiver a little, not that I would dare let her see that. The Goblin King could never show any signs of weakness. Especially not to the Labyrinth Champion I would never hear the end of it! However if I felt the evening chill surely she must feel it more. Walking silently up to her I wrapped my overcoat around her shoulders making her jump slightly.

"You should've woke me hours ago Precious." I whispered in her ear.

"I know but this has been so wonderful, it's not every day I get to relax at the beach." She leaned into me smiling.

"See anything out there interesting? There are no stars out tonight." The once clear sky had become shrouded with clouds while I slept.

"Just reminiscing. Mostly of how we met and were reunited to become friends." I smiled into her dark hair. Breathing in I could smell vanilla and peaches. The peach blossom pin I gave her kept her long tresses in place while stirring up many of my own happy memories. Calling forth my magic I summoned the tunnels to the Underground behind us. The tunnels ran everywhere and anywhere I wished around the world. It helped me escape the frustrations and stress of being a king every once in a while.

"Come Precious, I should really be getting you home." I heard her sigh and slowly turn toward the entrance keeping her eyes on the horizon as long as possible. Guiding her down the stone stairs we could still hear the crashing of waves as the entrance sealed itself. The dimly lit tunnel curved a little before a set of stairs appeared leading us to the park across from Sarah's home. Walking her to her door she leaned into me as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Time together is never quite enough." I heard her whisper in frustration. I smiled at her childish remark but couldn't agree more.

"Now now Precious as much as I enjoy your company you need to focus on your studies this week." She was in her senior year in college and nearing finals. Even though I didn't quite understand their academic system in the Aboveground I knew her earning a diploma would mean the world to her and her family.

"Yeah I know. Thank you for today Jareth, I never felt so peaceful in such a long time." Her emerald green eyes shined up at me.

"It was nothing Precious. Any relief from your daily struggles is worth a day of "playing hooky"." She laughed as she remembered teaching me that term while I had my own struggles Underground a few years back. I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "Good night Precious, call me if you should need me again."

"Good night Jareth." She walked in her childhood home with a loving smile. As her door closed I disappeared into a shimmer of glitter. Teleporting was a bit quicker than traveling through the tunnels but honestly I wanted to spend more time with Sarah even if it was a poor excuse. Appearing at my throne I saw goblin bodies hanging all over the room along with loud snores. Sighing I maneuvered around the passed out goblins and made my way to my chambers.

* * *

><p>I tried for a few hours to fall asleep but it eluded me, teased me. Pacing around my room I tried to calm my beating heart. I glanced at a picture hanging on the wall. It was a painting Sarah had given me a few months ago. She said she saw two sparrows playing in the snow while in art class she had to capture the moment on canvas. It rarely snowed in the Labyrinth so I treasured her gift and imagined the two sparrows were us playing in the snow. The memory calmed my heart a little. Lying down I finally felt sleep greet me with sweet bliss.<p>

Laughter rang in my ears. Music played while couples dressed in fancy ball gowns and suits twirled along the dance floor. This dream again? Well technically it wasn't a dream, a memory and a fond one of that. I walked through the crowds smirking at the scene around me. Glancing to my right I saw her standing in the middle, wearing the most elegant white gown and outshining everyone gathered. However she was no longer the teenager who complained of my "unfairness" but the present day Sarah as I had just seen. Curious. Our eyes met briefly before I disappeared into the crowd. Women would approach me in hopes I would dance with them. This time though I politely refuse all of them. I walked around the edge of the dancers seeing her searching eagerly for me. With a flick of my wrist I dimmed the lights in the room and allowed a few candles to set the ball room a glow. It felt as no one else was there, our eyes met and like in a trance we approached each other. Music softly played and I sang my heart to her as we closely held each other.

"When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?" This was new, Sarah never sang to me. Her voice sounded pure and enthralling. Figuring this only a dream I went along and told her the truth.

"If this is what I call home why does it feel so alone?"

"So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?"

"Yeah all the time, all the time." She smiled and pulled me down for a gentle kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>Waking up I sighed in frustration the dream had ended. Looking at my grandfather clock it wasn't even 8am. Even though I hardly could fall asleep earlier I couldn't even oversleep for a change. I pushed my unruly hair back and touched my lips with a smile remembering our special kiss. Even though just a dream it made my heart flutter more than any fairy wings could match. Oh how soft they felt! Though we spent many an hour together we had yet to share a first kiss. Our past was so riddled with complications I wanted to be as cautious as possible and was too afraid I'd ruin all by rushing her. I was just ecstatic she accepted my friendship a few years ago by a simple wish for someone to taste her peach tarts.<p>

Suddenly I felt a tug at my heart. She's calling for me so soon? I knew it to be Sunday there so she had no obligations to her daily life. I wasn't about to lie I was as giddy as a goblin with a barrel of ale that she wanted my company again. I quickly dressed in Aboveground garments and changed my hairstyle to blend in more, apparently my usual attire attracted too much and the wrong type of attraction. Not that I cared but I did care what Sarah thought.

"Never keep a lady waiting." I disappeared in a flurry of glitter and opened my eyes to Sarah's home. I knocked on the door and was soon greeted by Sarah's stepmother Karen.

"Oh good morning Jareth." She smiled at me pleasantly. We had been formally introduced a year ago when Sarah insisted that she needed her family to know her outings with me weren't fictional. Of course they don't know of my true identity, no one would believe us even though the evidence was all around. My goblins while good at keeping concealed always did leave quite the wake of destruction behind them. "I'll let Sarah know you're here, help yourself to a tart in the kitchen." She waved to the side as she let me in. Leaning against the counter I smirked as I saw the tarts neatly stacked on a plate. Peach, how nostalgic. As I reach for one my hand is quickly snatched by another. Looking up I smiled at my captor.

"Now what do I owe the pleasure of such another summons Precious?" She glows and leans into me.

"I wish you'd take me to our beach again." She whispers in my ear. Her breath tickles me, makes me shiver in pleasure and without a second thought we disappear in a cloud of glitter.

* * *

><p>"I love how soothing the sound of the ocean can be." We walked together along the shoreline. Sarah still had yet to mention why the sudden urge to return here but I figured she'd tell me soon enough. She certainly kept stealing enough glances at me with a mischievous grin. Oh how I wished I could know what went through that pretty little head of hers! She suddenly stopped walking and looked out at the ocean. I was about to ask her what was wrong when a familiar melody reached my ears.<p>

_Time together is never quite enough_

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?_

My eyes widened with realization of the song she sang. She faced me with a loving smile holding out her hand for mine. I grabbed it without hesitation and pulled her close to me.

"It wasn't just a dream was it Precious?" Our faces were so close our noses almost touched. I dared not a single breath fearing it could shatter the hope swelling in my chest. All thoughts and fears were pushed out of my mind as she pressed her lips against mine. It was as blissful as the one we shared in our dream. I pulled her even closer and for a moment I felt as if my magic acted on its own and stopped time. We pulled apart with half lidded gazes.

"Magic can be quite helpful and surprise you when you least expect it." She looked up at me with the most brilliant smile I had yet seen. Feeling my heart beating with happiness I smiled and summoned a crystal. Flicking my wrist I transformed it into a seashell.

"My gift to you my Champion, you've not only conquered my Labyrinth but also my heart. Please allow me to court you." Gently taking the shell from my hand she placed it to her ear in amazement.

"Jareth this is truly magical! I can hear the ocean at home as if I were in a saltwater room." She entwined her fingers with mine and pulled me along the shoreline.

"You've yet to give me a proper answer Precious!" I staggered to match her pace.

"Of course I'll let you court me my silly Goblin King! So tell me darling did you wish we'd fall in love?" Smiling I gripped my hand around hers tighter.

"All the time, oh all the time."


End file.
